


The Experiment

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Omegle Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Experiment

 

Hey, Cas? Me and Sammy wanted to talk to you about something. DW

 What is it? C

 (delay) Could you come by the bunker? DW

 Is everything okay? C

 Yeah, just... I think it'll be better if you come over to talk. DW

 Oh, okay. C

 I'll be there soon. C

 Dean and Sam were sitting in an uncomfortable silence in the den of the bunker as they waited for the flutter of Castiel's wings to announce his presence.

 Cas appeared a few minutes later, wandering around the bunker until he found Sam and Dean. He stood in front of the couch, looking them both over. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

 Sam patted the spot between him and his brother. "Castiel... Dean and I... we... I don't know how much you know about this, but my brother and I are together."t Sam took a pregnant pause.

 Castiel stared at them for a second, hesitating before he sat in the spot offered. "You two are together? Like- romantically together?" he asked warily, looking between the two.

 "Romantically..." Dean echoed. He smirked. "Sexually." Sam's face went beet red. Dean scooted closer to Castiel and put an arm around his shoulders. "And see... we want you to join us."

 Castiel stiffened and looked over at Dean. "What do you mean? I mean- I understand you two in a sexual relationship but what do you mean you want me to join you?"

 "We want you to have sex with us," Sam said quietly as Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel's neck gently.

 "Or, if you want, you could watch," Dean murmured.

 Castiel's breath caught in his throat for a second. "I- I don't want to intrude on anything."

 "Oh, no, honey. You wouldn't be." Dean tongued his neck again and Sam leaned into lick the shell of his ear.

 "Are you sure?" Castiel shifted, dropping his head back onto the couch as he felt Sam's tongue against his ear.

 "Mhmm," Dean hummed against his neck. "Do you want to have sex with us?"

 Castiel nodded quickly. "Yes. Please yes."

 Sam pushed Castiel to lay on the couch, his head in Dean's lap. "Now, how much have you done before?"

 Castiel stared up at Sam and Dean, blushing darkly. "N-nothing like this."

 Dean nodded slightly and pet Castiel. "This is how it's going to go. Sammy here is going to fuck you, and then, I will. If you say Impala at any time, we'll stop. 'Stop' means nothing to us. We will be rough. Merciless. Now. Do you agree?"

 Castiel nodded, swallowing nervously. "I agree." he breathed softly.

 Sam leaned in to drawl into his ear, "And because you're an Angel we can be that much rougher." He gave a soft sadistic laugh and stripped.

 Castiel drew in a sharp breath, shifting and looking over Sam's body.

 Sam sighed evenly and coated his cock in lubrication. He growled and pressed in, pushing past all resistance. He paused for Castiel to adjust.

 Castiel mouth fell open in a silent cry as Sam split him open, gripping the couch under him. He whimpered but stayed silent besides that, waiting for Sam to begin moving.

 Sam's hips picked up and Dean pet Castiel's hair gently, an extreme contrast to the speed of Sam's thrusts.

 Castiel grabbed at Dean's wrists, holding them tightly as the pace began to pick up. He was arching his back, moaning and whining Sam's name.

 "You're doing very well, Castiel," Sam assured, with a smirking glance up to Dean.

 "Please, please Sam." Castiel begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes before his head dropped back again. "Slower. Please."

  Sam growled. "No." He sped up even more with a gentle moan.   
  
Dean leant down to whisper, "It's okay, baby. It'll be over soon."

 Castiel gripped Dean's wrist tighter, not caring if his nails were digging into Dean's skin as a cry fell from his lips.

 "You know the rules, baby. You say the word and it's all over. Either do it on our terms or stop completely."

 Castiel loosened his grip on Dean's wrist slightly, biting his lip to himself quiet.

 Dean pet his hands gently and watched as his brother brutally fucked the Angel.

 Castiel threw his head back, crying and moaning as his body jerked with Sam's movements.

 "Even if you cum, he won't stop until he's done. Try to hold it in," Dean suggested quietly as the boy writhed on his lap.

 Castiel whined and twisted in Dean's lap, trying his hardest to follow the advice.

 Sam moaned quietly and leant down to kiss the man, holding his hips harshly, digging his nails in.

 Castiel was moaning against the kiss, rolling his hips down in pace with Sam.

 "Good boy," Sam moaned in his ear, growling softly. He made a soft noise as he drew near to his orgasm.

 Castiel whimpered in response to the praise, pushing himself down harder as he came, making a mess of his chest.

 Sam fucked into him roughly, several more thrusts before he came, deep and hard into Castiel.

 Castiel gripped Sam's arms tightly, digging his nails into the skin as he tried to catch his breath.

 Sam collapsed onto him, panting and whimpering. "You did so well, Castiel."

 Castiel tucked his face against Sam's neck, going limp under him and letting go of his arms.

 Dean held both of them close. "Don't worry, baby. I won't be as rough as Sammy."

 Castiel managed to nuzzle his face against Dean's chest, trying to stop his shaking breaths.

 "It's okay, Castiel. Take your time," Sam murmured, still leaning on the Angel.

 "I- I'm fine." Castiel murmured, pressing closer against Dean's chest. "I'm fine."

 Sam straightened up. Dean pulled Castiel into his lap, the Angel's back against his chest, and Sam scooted closer to cuddle with them for a few minutes.

 Castiel rested his head between Sam and Dean's shoulders, curling up tightly in Dean's lap.

 "Are you okay, baby?" Dean asked softly, holding the Angel.

 "I'm fine." Castiel murmured against Sam's shoulder, picking his head up to look at Dean.

 Dean smiled gently, his green eyes glinting. "Just tell us when you're ready. Take as much time as you need."

 Castiel nodded, putting his head down again and taking a couple minutes to relax. "I- I think I'm ready." he mumbled.

 Dean nodded and he turned Castiel in his lap. He pulled his pants off and rolled his hips up to meet Castiel's.

 Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pressing his head to his collar bone as he sunk down on Dean's cock.

 "Oh, baby..." Dean moaned, slowly warming up to a quicker speed. "You're still so tight." Sam kissed his back gently.

 Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, easy adjusting to the fast pace this time.

 Dean moaned softly, holding Castiel tightly on his lap, keeping him as close as he possibly could.

 Castiel dug his fingers into Dean's back, moaning as he continued to roll his hips with Dean's.

 "Fuck, baby... My sweet little angel," Dean moaned, biting his neck softly.

 Castiel's head dropped to the side to give Dean more room on his neck, moaning and whimpered as he felt the bite.

 Dean held the angel close and shuddered as he nipped at his neck.

 Castiel took one hand off of Dean's back to reach over and pull Sam closer, kissing him and moaning against mouth.

 Dean laughed softly, watching the two kiss as he fucked the Angel.

 Castiel parted his lips slightly against Sam's, pushing himself harder down onto Dean.

 Sam and Dean moaned together. "Baby..." Dean murmured softly. He bit the Angel's neck harshly.

 Castiel gasped a breath, tangling his fingers into Sam hair and moaning both the hunters' names.

 Sam groaned quietly and said, "Most people don't like including both of us."

 "Didn't feel right leaving you to watch." Castiel breathed, tugging Sam hair lightly to pull him down and kiss him again.

 Sam laughed softly and smiled, kissing back. He bit Castiel's lip gently, and Dean grew close. "Cas, hon', I'm..."

 Castiel groaned softly against Sam's lips, moving faster on Dean.

 Dean shuddered and came deep inside of Castiel, still thrusting through his orgasm.

 Castiel moaned loudly as he felt Dean come, only having to move a few more times before he began to orgasm.

 Dean panted and Sam pushed them close together, cuddling up to them.

 Castiel closed his eyes and went limp against Dean's chest, shifting to get comfortable as Sam joined them.

 "Stay with us," Dean murmured sleepily.

  Castiel nodded as the three of them drifted off.

 

 


End file.
